onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Chat toolbar
Oh yea some of the users here wanted a tool bar for chat(like this one)..so the forum's for knowing the community's opinion.modified the dev version-- Discussion Yes yes yes and yes. It's awesome. 11:53, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Yup. 12:01, January 26, 2014 (UTC) I keep the Recent Activity feed open in a tab and Chat in a popup, so I'm not bothered. 14:16, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Uh, that link just took me to OP wiki's chat... Can you fix it somehow? 17:17, February 9, 2014 (UTC) I was replying in chat but you left \'o'/ He links to w:c:roranoazorotest:Special:Chat but wikia is being stupid so you need to click it with the scroll button of your mouse in order to land to the right chat. 17:20, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Or use Monobook. ?I don't have that problem. SeaTerror (talk) 17:25, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Are there any way to make it simpler? It looks ugly, what with the unnecessary decorating. 17:42, February 9, 2014 (UTC) If we change the colors to our design, it shouldn't be ugly. 17:59, February 9, 2014 (UTC) It looks good, though i'd prefer the tool bar to be repositioned more to the left. 18:04, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok, can someone tell me what I'm looking at? Like what are the features/benefits of that chat? My support ultimately depends on the full capabilities of the chat. Also, I'd like to know if there might be any issues that could affect load times/effectiveness of the chat when it's pretty much full. Last thing we need is a chat that becomes more difficult to load. 18:27, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Also worth noting is if you've modded the chat through JS or CSS. My sidebar method of using chat cannot load JS chat mods, but can load CSS mods. 18:38, February 9, 2014 (UTC) omg add it now-- 18:40, February 9, 2014 (UTC) I don't see any toolbar or I don't know where to look at... also, keep in mind that everyone can add custom codes, so you need to explain why they should be added globally in the wiki. *@Levi:(join this wiki's chat). *@JSD: http://awesomescreenshot.com/09b2bvde97 both scripts work fine without interference,if that's what u meant.And no it doesnt mess with the chat since it loads with the "user has joined" module as far as i know. *@Jade:Obviously modifiable. *@Besty:I've tried it but it floats over the wiki wordmark or the ping phrases(for those who use them) *@Why?:Easy links to chat rules,chat mods and emotes are the only uses i can think of right now.-- Nope, sorry doesn't load for me (the toolbar). I dont know what each option does but if it's not gonna lag my pc I like it :D Ok, after looking at it, I'm not sure why we need it. It just features different links to pages that are pretty much all in the wikia's toolbar. It also has the "clear window" and "afk" options, but those don't seem to function without some kind of additional page, which is missing from the test wiki. I'm not against it, but I just don't see why it would be necessary for the whole wiki to have it, as Levi pointed out earlier. And I was just asking earlier if it was a JS or CSS mod. 16:47, February 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm not against it, but I think the discussion is reduced to "will the majority of the chat users use that"? If the answer is "yes", then add it globally otherwise who wants to use it, he will add it in his custom js. Also, still not able to load it. The Majority seems to infavour of adding this, is anyone against this? 23:14, March 4, 2014 (UTC) This is a cool feature, and it can help new users! It might need some work, though. 06:06, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Is there something you would add or remove Nada? 22:37, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Just looking at Roa's test chat, the "tools" option shouldn't be a whole separate thing. I use chat on a window, so as it stands now, it looks like this. I can only see the "rules" button and the "tools" bar-thing. I don't know how you could fix this, or even if other people besides me use chat on windows. Maybe by making all the new stuff collapsable, it can work. Have a "+" button on the top of the chat, and when you click it, you can access the various other pages. Or just have everything in the "tools" window. 22:49, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh I dont plan to add the links on the top bar in the chat,everything will be under the tools box,those links were added before the tool bar was added and i didnt bother removing them :)-- Anything else anyone wants to add? 23:40, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good to me. 04:34, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Seeing how everyone is in support of it, i'm closing this. Can we get an admin to add this Chat toolbar now? 15:18, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Is this still happening or not? 12:11, April 17, 2014 (UTC)